legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Beta Episode 15
Naruto: Beta Episode 15: The Fourth Kazekage After traveling for a day and a half, Intuzuka finally reaches the Sand Village. He is greeted by The Fourth Kazekage and his son, Kankuro. Kazekage: Intuzuka, I'm glad you came. I need your help. Intuzuka: Hey, I came as fast as I could. Is this your son? Kazekage: Yea, this is Kankuro, my oldest. Intuzuka: Hey, what's going on? Kankuro gets scared and hides behind his father. Intuzuka: Don't worry, I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to learn about him. Kazekage: Trust me, you will. As you may know, my wife is currently pregnant in her ninth month. She's going to give birth to my son at any time. Intuzuka: Okay, so? Kazekage: We're going to seal Shukaku, the one tail into him. She most likely won't live for long afterward, so I want you to be Gaara's god father. Intuzuka: I'll do it. Kazekage: Thank you. I'm going to be away for a while and I want to know that he's safe. Intuzuka: I've been hearing things about Madara. He's coming, tonight actually. I heard that on the way over here. Kazekage: She's going to give birth in the next two days. I want you to protect the village. After Gaara is born, I have to leave for a while and I want you to look after him for the first years of his life. I'm making you temporary Kazekage for a while. Intuzuka: I'll lead the village to success. Can I meet the family? Kazekage: Yea, come with me. He takes Intuzuka to his house. He enters the house, and Temari is all over him. Temari: Who are you? What do you do for a living? Are you a friend of daddy's? Kazekage: Temari, hold you horses. This is Intuzuka Uchiha, he'll be taking care of you for a while. Intuzuka: So, you're Temari, huh? Temari: I like you. Intuzuka: You're quick to make a decision. Kazekage: Let me get you to my wife. Intuzuka: We'll talk again later, Temari. Kazekage: This is my wife, Karura. Intuzuka: Nice to meet you, I'm... Karura: Intuzuka Uchiha. I am familiar with who you are. He's talked a lot about you. Intuzuka: Then, I'm sure you know why I'm here. Karura: Yes. I know you are here to look after Gaara and the kids once I'm gone. Intuzuka: I have to say. I'm sorry that it has to be this way. Karura: It's okay. Just do me a favor and love him as much as possible. Intuzuka: As if he were my own, I promise. Karura: Thank you. Please, just be there for him. Intuzuka: I won't leave his side until the time is right. Karura: Once again, thank you. Jonin (barging in): Lord Kazekage, we have a man at the gate. He bears the Sharingan. Intuzuka: It's Madara. Stay here, I'll be back. He runs out to the front gate. Intuzuka: Madara! Get away from here! Madara: Why so worried, Intuzuka? Think I'm going to do something to your precious new family? Intuzuka: What are you talking about? I'm an Uchiha, they are my family. Madara: Not anymore. I banish you from the clan from here on out. (he embeds a curse on Intuzuka's body, marking him a traitor, however, still able to use the sharingan) Intuzuka: How dare you make me a traitor! You should be exiled, not me! Madara: Then, you should have beaten me to it then. Now, I will leave in peace. Intuzuka: Damn you! Madara leaves the village, leaving Intuzuka enraged. Intuzuka: I swear, I'll make sure Gaara gets the best damn childhood ever! Kazekage (seeing this, thinking): He's the perfect one for him. To be continued...